


【吉莱】Crush

by Baghdad



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drama, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 13:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21321133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baghdad/pseuds/Baghdad
Summary: ABO,双向暗恋
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Kudos: 22





	【吉莱】Crush

那绝不是明亮的、澄澈的海洋，是昏暗的一望无际的灰色，即使有一些金色的光点沉浮在其中，也绝不是他爱的最灿烂无暇的颜色。  
那只是，不得已的替代品……  
空虚和无奈，在欲海给予的短暂快感后席卷而来，吉尔菲艾斯从金发的裸女身上坐起，在浴室冲洗片刻后，面无表情地套上衣服，一如既往留下了应当付的金钱。  
走出这栋隐藏在居民区里的小楼，已经转寒的秋风从衣领里灌进来，但这种略显纤细的萧瑟只会加旺他心中的燎燎火焰。对一个普遍意义上的beta来说，他实在是有些太强欲了。  
beta对信息素的反应迟钝，也没有发情期，生理欲望理应不会这么强烈。但每次看到他的挚友，那位拥有最美丽金发的alpha，在自己的面前露出让人怜爱的撒娇表情，他就控制不住想要拥抱对方的欲望。  
但他的挚友莱因哈特，是一个alpha，一个身为beta的他在常规的意义上，永远也无法顺利得到的人。  
沮丧和极度的占有欲，交替折磨着吉尔菲艾斯，他不得不在恰好的时机里，避开一直形影不离的好友，去寻找可以发泄的渠道。虽然心知肚明，其他的任何人都不是对方，其他的任何人也都无法让他饥渴的心灵得到满足。  
但他仍然需要这种手段，为了平衡和掩饰失衡的内心，让他能在好友面前继续成功地伪装自己，避免内心桎梏的野兽随时冲破牢笼去伤害对方，如同他需要适量的酒精维持理智一样。他拐过熟悉的巷角，照例去酒吧点了他最喜欢的黑啤。没有人知道，一米九的他实际上还未成年。  
噙着啤酒的唇角轻笑着，这之后他会给心爱的好友带回特地加了甜酒的蛋糕，这样金发的小可爱将永远也不知道他做过些什么，万无一失。

再过一会儿吧，再等半小时就回去。  
吉尔菲艾斯心想必须等到酒精的味道散开他才能回去而不被他的金发天使发现端倪。  
莱因哈特是极厌恶酒精的，因为酒摧毁了他父亲孱弱的精神，让他彻底沦为可怜，无用，悲哀的暴徒。所以，莱因哈特无法理解为什么人类会愿意会愿意为了那种东西而放弃自我。纵使曾经他的父亲也曾牵过他的手，像无数个平凡而温和的父亲一样，把他扛在肩头。  
午后的风，略有些寒了。  
吉尔菲艾斯拢了拢衣领，拐进了街角一家卖蛋糕的甜品店，这家店有莱因哈特最喜欢的皇冠蛋糕，以绵密的蛋糕为基底再添加樱桃甜酒酱和新鲜的奶油透露出一种甜腻芬芳的气息，就像莱因哈特给人的感觉。  
取走蛋糕时，他特意往手腕上的表盘看了一眼，现在差不多是下午四点，说好三点左右到家，他回去晚了。  
莱因哈特应该会带着些戏谑的神情，来抱怨他回去的太晚吧？  
每一次他都是这样的，莱因哈特挑眉的样子尤其好看，那金色的眉梢轻轻抬起来一点，眼睫下优美的苍冰色眼眸就像是一汪清澈的冰泉，将碧蓝的天与之结合，变化出静美的颜色。  
吉尔菲艾斯最爱的一点就是这双眼睛里倒映出他身影的那一刻，那瞬间会让他觉得自己的生命在无形中触动到了莱因哈特的某个部分，并在莱因哈特的生命中略微交融。  
这种感觉让他觉得非常幸福。  
如果这双眼睛只倒映他一个人就好了，吉尔菲艾斯曾在翻来覆去的无数个失眠的夜里这样想过。  
“咔嚓”  
轻微的，门把手转动的声音打破了吉尔菲艾斯的思维，他到家了。  
靠着玄关把外套挂起，拎着蛋糕盒走上楼：“莱因哈特大人，我回来了。”  
屋内美丽的金发年轻人在漫不经心地倒着书，他紧皱着眉头，眉宇中有些焦躁感，与其说他是在翻书，倒不如说他看上去像是在生闷气。  
“莱因哈特大人。”吉尔菲艾斯走到莱因哈特的书桌旁边。  
莱因哈特这才抬头看他，右手一甩，合上书册，“哦，你回来了啊。”  
这动作实在有些重，连不太结实的桌面也跟着震了震，吉尔菲艾斯感觉到了异常：“莱因哈特大人怎么了？”  
“问你。”莱因哈特说了一句，眼眸上抬直视吉尔菲艾斯：“你去哪里了？”  
吉尔菲艾斯心中陡然一怔：“你知道的，我去了军部。”  
“然后呢？”  
“然后我就去买了蛋糕。”吉尔菲艾斯把手里的蛋糕盒拿起来向莱因哈特展示：“因为去蛋糕店绕了一点路所以回来晚了，莱因哈特大人是生气了吗？”  
“我有什么生气的必要吗？反正你只是去买蛋糕！”莱因哈特一瞬间崩紧了身体，吉尔菲艾斯看见他的手在微微发抖：“那么你……在买蛋糕之前呢？”  
吉尔菲艾斯下意识地回答“去军部……”  
他突然无言以对，他不知道莱因哈特是什么意思，或者他一点也不敢去猜测莱因哈特是什么意思。  
莱因哈特盯着吉尔菲艾斯，那双苍冰色的眼眸径直倒映出吉尔菲艾斯的脸庞，吉尔菲艾斯看清自己的神色在稳定镇静中带了一丝怯懦和心虚。  
最后还是莱因哈特再次先开了口，他咬了下嘴唇：“算了……”  
莱因哈特秀丽的脸庞上有什么情绪慢慢被压了下去，换成了一如既往的平静。  
“莱因哈特大人，我来给你切蛋糕吧。”  
“我今天有点累，不想吃蛋糕了。”说出这句话的时候，莱因哈特如初雪般洁净的脸庞上原本染在脸颊旁边的，健康的润红色慢慢褪了下去，让他看起来好像苍白了些许，多了一层说不清道不明的透明感。  
莱因哈特低下头，再次打开了他的书，长长的金色眼睫在他雪白的脸上扫出一层雾霭，挡住了眼底深处的光，连同吉尔菲艾斯的身影也从他瞳孔的倒影里消失了，于是吉尔菲艾斯的一颗心也莫名跟着沉了下去，深不见底……


End file.
